


Her Lady's Victory

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Muffet takes a big step on the surface.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A tumbly request from an Anon. 
> 
> Anonymous: Could you please write a dom!muffet x female/ladyparts!reader sometime if you ever want to or if you get the chance? Please and thanks.

Muffet was excited. At least, you thought she was excited. While the spider monster usually had a smile on her face, it wasn't often that it was a true smile. The last time that happened, was when you agreed to become her girlfriend. 

"Look at this place!" She said, three arms gesturing to a brick building that had broken windows, and vulgar graffiti painted all over it. "It's perfect. Just wait until I call the spiders together, we'll get some paint, and lace. It will be fixed up before you know it." 

You kissed her cheek, eliciting a faint blush against her lavender skin. "I'm really proud of you, doll. You worked pretty hard to get this place." 

That was really an understatement. Even though monsters had been on the surface for two years, last month they were granted the right to own property themselves. A few shops now sprung up around the monster side of town, but nothing as extravagant as what your girlfriend was trying to accomplish. A cafe and tea room, with an ajoined boutique. It would be lavish, according to Muffet's style, and would probably do pretty well. So far Monsters only had Mettaton's over priced restaurant, and Grillby's as take out choices. Well, there was that place ran by a skeleton, but you didn't think a hot dog stand that was ran off his back porch counted.  

You wrapped an arm around her thin waist and began to pull her away from the building. "Wanna go celebrate? Drinks on me?" 

"Yes, all over you." All eight of her eyes crinkled. "With a vibrator in your pussy."

"M-Muffet." You glanced around, your face warm."Someone might hear."

"Let them." She said. "I love you more than anything. Since we can't bond with our souls, I fully intend to tell you until the words grow dull. You're _my_ pet after all."

You smiled, but didn't argue with the logic. When the two of you got serious in your relationship,Muffet had wanted to bond with souls. It was supposed to be like sex for monsters. However, your soul wouldn't do what she wanted, instead the yellow heart just floated between you like a fishing bobber. After that, Muffet took every chance she could to say she loved you in some form or fashion. Sometimes it was ridiculously lewd, others were teeth rotting sweet. 

Your girlfriend suddenly stopped, forcing you to stop as well. It took you a moment to realize you were outside Grillby's. Even though Muffet had rather refined tastes, she loved cheap drinks. Something about the alcohol working faster than coffee. 

Must be a spider thing.

She opened the door for you, and the crisp smell of fires and salt filled your nose. The bar was as full as ever, with plenty of people filling up the tables and bar counter. There weren't many humans, most of the ones inside dating a monster, like you. A few people greeted you, but otherwise kept their distance. Muffet had a reputation for jealousy, something you learned awfully quick when you first started going out and about with her. 

The spider monster directed you to a seat, while she sat next to you. She crossed two sets of arms onto the bar, while she waved one to get the bartender's attention. He was tall, and made entirely of flames, yet wore an impeccable suit vest and bowtie. He was the only real bit of class about his bar. Muffet grinned as he walked up, a bottle of her water downed piss she called beer, and a highland whiskey for you. "Grillby, you'll never guessed what happened."

"You're going to pay your tab?"

"I have a building for my shop."

The flames spitting from his head crackled. "Congratulations, Muffet. I know you must have worked hard."

She took a sip of her drink, her face flushing almost immediately. "Yes, but not as hard as my pet will. Isn't that right, dearest?" She par your warm cheek, her smile lewd. "You're going to be tied up so good."

"Muffet!"

She slammed down her now empty bottle. "Keep  'em coming, Flame man!"

* * *

 When you both got home, there was little to no foreplay. The spider monster pinned you to the wall, tying up your wrists with a second pair of hands, and fondling your body with the last. She grinned down at you, her eight eyes narrowed. "You teased your mistress so much today, pet. I think I should just leave you here."

"P-please-"

She squeezed one of your breasts, eliciting a gasp from you. "What is it you want, pet? You want me to bring you the edge? To let you plummet into your pleasure?" She leaned forward, pressing her lips to your ear, biting the sensitive skin and cartilage with her fangs. You felt a light sting, before you felt something warm spill down the side of your neck. "You taste yummy, pet~."

"Mistress, please fuck me." If your weren't careful, then she would start sucking your blood. It was not as sexy as vampire novels made it out to be. "Please punish me."

She giggled, and moved a hand down and into your panties. She pressed a finger against your clit and gave it an experimental rub. You gasped and arched into her, earning another laugh. "So eager~."

 She continued the movement, her thin tongue scraping against your neck. It felt almost like a cat's tongue, but far sharper. You moaned her title, her finger picking up its pace. There was nothing fancy tonight, she was far too drunk, but with the teasing at the bar, and her assault on your erogenous zones, it didn't take you long to feel a warmth spread through your body. You gasped and shuddered against her, your eyes rolling into the back of your head from the orgasm. It wasn't mind blowing, but it helped dull the ache. 

When you came down from your high, you noticed Muffet was leaning all her weight against you. "Hey, you alright?"

"..."

"Mistress?"

"..."

"Muffet?"

You leaned your head down, but snorted when you heard a deep purr. Her head nuzzled your chest, and two pairs of arms wrapped around your middle. 

She was asleep.

And you were still stuck to the wall.

You rolled your eyes and began nudging her with your chin. "Can't win them all."

**Author's Note:**

> So...First time writing lesbian sex. I don't know if I did alright. Because I wanted to focus on Muffet and Reader getting their building, the sex scene wasn't all that fancy. Also, drunk Muffet is best Muffet.
> 
> Know what isn't drunk? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


End file.
